Your Average Teenage Girl
by TheBiggestNobodyAtTheMall
Summary: I'm Lenalee, your average teenage girl. I have an overprotective brother, two best guy friends; Lavi, who seems to always have a sugar rush, and Kanda, who has anger issues. I also have strange arguments in my brain! And, of course, to be an average teenage girl, you must have a crush! I'm madly in love with Allen Walker, a boy who's a year younger than me.


**Your Average Teenage Girl**

Hello reader, I'm Lenalee Lee, a 16 year old junior in high school. If you're wondering what I look like, I have really long dark green hair, purple eyes, asian, and boys, if you're wondering (insert winky face here), I'm a C-Cup.

Wait, was that too much information? _Yeah, I think so. _Oh well. Oh and, the italicized is my conscience/thinking, or just me mentally talking to myself.

And no, I am not crazy.

AAAAANNND the story begins~

It was snowing today! Yay! Don't you just love snow? When I step in it, it makes me feel like I'm actually on a cloud (still not crazy). Brother says I'm not allowed to play in the snow, since I might catch a cold, but you know what people say, YOLO! _You're crazy. _Am not! _Is too! You act like a child! _So? _You're officially a fag for saying YOLO. _I hate you. _Likewise. _

Heheh, sorry, it was just me and my brain mentally fighting, now back to the story!

I put on my super cozy, long black socks on and black loafers. I was wearing your typical long sleeved sailor uniform. I put on my black trench coat over it, then my white mittens, scarf and earmuffs on. Aww, toasty~! "Brother! I'm leaving now!" I yelled, putting on my brown messenger bag. I heard my brother run over to me. He gave me a long hug.

"Lenalee, you look super cute today!" He pulled away with tears in his eyes. "Be safe, don't play in the snow, alright?"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" I went outside, brrrrr, it was freezing! I pulled my hood over my head.

"Hey Lena!" I heard as I was going up the stairs of my high school.

"Good morning Lavi, Kanda." Kanda grunted. Kanda's always like that, he has anger issues. I snuggled into my scarf. "It's really cold today, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Just then, the boy, no, man of my dreams rushed past us. _Nope, he's just a boy. _Nuh-uh! He's a man~! _That kid looks like a freaking 12 year old or something._ Does not! _Does too, that kid's an albino er something! _Shut up mind, he's adorable! _Pfft, whatever, but you will never get to be his, he is after all younger than you, and he knows absolutely nothing about you._ I already know that, stop crushing my dreams!

It was true, my crush was a 15 year old, Allen Walker was his name. He was a sophomore. I sighed to myself, I could never get a guy like him. He was absolutely perfect, every girl's dream guy; a cute face, hot body- _You pervert! _Shut up mind! It's true.

Okay, let me continue; a hot body, a great personality, a sexy voice, awesome hair, did I say he was cute? _Yeah idiot, you did! Fucking cougar! _I am NOT a cougar! I'm older than him by a year!

Why was he cute? Well, this is what he looks like; his hair was white as snow (every girl would be swooned by that), a muscular, but not too muscular… what was the word…? Lanky, yeah! (Girls would swoon over that too) He also had a great personality, polite, gentleman like, kind, and he has somewhat of a sexy/bad side to him. Thinking of him wants to make me pass out~! *swooned*

* * *

Ahh~ the day is finally over. Lavi, Kanda and I walked down the stairs of school.

"Hey Lenalee!" Lavi called out to me.

"Yes?" I turned and faced his way, and he threw a snowball at me. "Why you-!" I formed a snowball in my hand, and threw it where the sun didn't shine.

"Aw, geez Lena!" He crouched down.

"Oh my gosh, Lavi, I am so-" There was a snowball, to my face. "Mother fucker!"I formed a giant snowball in my hands and threw, but he dodged it. "I hate you, Lavi!" He hid behind Kanda, and I threw yet another snowball, missing, and hitting Kanda instead. _Girl, you're gonna die now. _I know.

Kanda looked at me, angrily. He made a snowball and threw it at me so fast, I didn't even see him do it.

"That's the spirit, Yu~!"

"It's Kanda, you dumb shit!" He chugged a snowball at Lavi.

"More like, BaKanda!"

"You fucker, come here!" Kanda yelled at him. They started to chase each other around the school. I giggled to myself. _Aren't they just perfect for each other, I ship it~! _I can agree with you on that, they have the perfect bromance. _I ship them romantically…. _I have no comments.

My mind likes yaoi. I just died inside. Anyways, sorry for having another conversation with my mind, back to the story!

I heard giggling coming from the school. I turned to see who it was, Allen~! And her, as in, Road Kamelot. They were going down the steps, side by side, giggling about something. Were they…. Dating? I shook my head,no no no, they can't be!

I turned back around, as if I hadn't been staring at them.

"Hurry up chasing each other, you two, it's freezing out here!" I yelled at my two friends, who were still chasing each other.

"Not until I fuck up this punk!" Kanda yelled to me. Kanda tackled him to the ground, putting loads of snow on Lavi's face. I sighed to myself, walking over to the boys.

"Break it up two!" I pulled Kanda off of Lavi.

"Let go of me, you slut!" I was hurt when he told me this, so I let go of him. _Well, you are one. _Be quiet! I am not!

"That was too far, man." Lavi told Kanda, getting up. "You should be ashamed." Kanda grunted, then crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. I brightly smiled at Kanda. I knew he didn't mean it.

"Apology accepted! We should go to my house to warm up a bit. Whaddya guys think?"

"YEAH! HOT CHOCOLATE!"

"Whatever."

"Okay, let's go~!" I grabbed their wrists and we started to walk. I looked back to see Allen Walker and Road Kamelot playing in the snow, giggling and smiling, having a great time. My gaze made its way to the ground, you're right mind, I could never get a guy like him. _Told you. _So do you think they're dating? _I think so. _

I officially hate Road Kamelot.

* * *

It was snowing really hard today. Today I was wearing a red trench coat with a black knitted scarf. "Brother I'm-"

"BYE LENALEE!" he yelled as he hugged me. Where did he come from?

"Bye?"

* * *

Warmth, I'm coming~! I was just outside of my school. Where was Kanda and Lavi today? I shrugged, and noticed there wasn't a lot of people at school- Shit. _Dumb fuck, there probably isn't school today! Due to the heavy snow! _I sighed, yeah you're probably right. Before I turned around, someone was n ext to me. I gulped, it was him.

"Lenalee-senpai, have you seen Road-chan?" he asked me.

"No, I don't think we have school today. I was just about to go back home." I told him a bit nervous.

"I see. I'll kill my uncle for not telling me."

"Same goes for my brother." We both laughed. This time, we both walked together back home (his house was probably close to mine). The silence was really awkward.

"So, are you.. dating Road?" That just came out of my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth and apologized. "I'm so sorry for going into your business, I've just seen you two together and thought you two were dating!" I yelled quickly, my face was burning. I saw him blush.

"Well, since you asked, I really like Road-chan, I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend." He answered, smiling at the ground.

"I wish you luck, I hope she accepts! You two would make a really cute couple!" _Lies. _I actually just said that, I am going to throw up.

"Thank you Lenalee-senpai. Oh and, I'm Allen." I know. "I just heard your name yesterday when you were with your friends."

'It was nice meeting you, this is my neighborhood, so, have a good day."

"You too."

I ran to my house, went upstairs, and into my room, burying my face into my pillow. This was the best day of my life, actually, second best, best will be when I marry him.

**AND DONE! Good so far? Problems? Leave me any comments in a review! **


End file.
